


A King With No Crown

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Fluff and Angst, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Self-conscious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam is changing and he doesn't know how Lucifer will react when he finds out. After all, he wants to be perfect for his Devil, and right now he doesn't feel like that at all.





	A King With No Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired by this Edit I made](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334773) by me ^^. 



> This is a bit old already, but I realized I never posted it. So enjoy?

There was never a doubt in Sam when he made the decision to stay with Lucifer and become the Boyking of hell, even if things weren’t easy or a lot of fun at first. The thing that made him suddenly doubt everything - starting with his need for demon blood to how Lucifer felt for him - was so unexpected that it completely threw him off.

They came over night, as small bumps on his head, and not concerning him much. The pain that quickly followed, however, made Sam lock himself away, disgusted by himself in more ways than he could say. For days he stayed by himself, inspecting the mirror and watching with horror how the horns he was growing grew larger and larger. The only times he actually left his quarters was to get his blood fix and he immediately returned before Lucifer could even get a glance at him. He couldn’t show himself to the other like this, no way.

Sam was completely shattered. For days he kept staring at his reflection, touching his newly grown horns and torn between crying and raging. How, how could Lucifer still love him like this? He was deformed, ugly and not worthy of ruling by his side anymore… and he didn’t know what to do about it. Finally, when Sam couldn’t take the loneliness anymore and longed for Lucifer’s company too much to ignore it, he summoned all his strength to go to him.

Most of his head hidden under a thick hood, Sam walked into Lucifer’s chambers at night when he was sure the other would be alone - a fearful expression on his face and a pressure in his chest he had never felt before.

“Sam!” Lucifer exclaimed cheerfully and immediately walked over to his king to embrace him. Instead of allowing the touch - as Sam would normally have - the other held out a hand and stopped him though.

“I… I need to tell you something,” Sam began, searching for the right words. “Something happened and… I don’t know how to explain it.”

Lucifer’s joy immediately switched to concern when his hands searched for Sam’s. This wasn’t at all Sam’s usual behavior and they both knew it.

“You know you can tell me,” Lucifer assured him and placed a kiss on his knuckles. “What happened? What made you hide from me for so long?”

Sam sighed and freed his hand from Lucifer’s. He grabbed his hood, locking eyes with the Devil as he slowly revealed what he was hiding underneath it. The nervousness was almost visible and Sam begged with all he had left that Lucifer would not hate it.

“I don’t know where they come from,” Sam admitted and dropped his hands in defeat. “They were just… there one day and kept growing…”

Lucifer took his time before answering, making Sam even more nervous than he already was. He raised a hand, gently running his fingers over one of the twirled horns on Sam’s head. It was a weird experience - not unpleasant but just… unfamiliar. When he touched them himself, Sam never experienced this. He actually kind of liked it.

“They look amazing,” Lucifer eventually said quietly. Those few words let a huge rock drop from Sam’s chest, even if he couldn’t understand. “Why would you ever hide this from me, Sam?”

“I thought you’d hate them,” Sam admitted a little embarrassed and looked away. “They… they don’t belong to me… they are not what you know about me…”

“Sam,” Lucifer smiled and cupped his king’s cheek, turning his head. “Everything about you is perfect, don’t you know that? These… they belong to you like your eye color and your lips and your voice. They were just hidden until now.”

“So, you don’t hate them?” Sam couldn’t believe it, but there was not even a hint of lying in his voice and even his eyes showed nothing but adoration when he looked into his own.

“I could never hate anything about you,” Lucifer promised and pressed a tender and gentle kiss on his lips. “You are becoming a true king of hell, Sam. Don’t hate who you are, embrace it, just like I do.”

“I’ll try, promised,” Sam whispered quietly and smiled.

After almost two weeks of isolating himself and drowning in self-loathing and disgust, it only took two minutes for Lucifer to make him feel loved again. How he did that. Sam couldn’t understand, but he knew that Lucifer wasn’t lying to him. He was sincere and honest - if he said he loved him and his new little extra, he believed him.

From this day on, Lucifer made sure to show Sam just how much he loved him as a whole, including his horns. Sam would wake up with jewels and gold chains wrapped around his horns and with roses in his hair and sometimes, especially when Lucifer was very stressed, he would wake up to a gentle touch that was both soothing and interesting. Lucifer would lay next to him, brushing through his hair and over his horns with the most content and peaceful smile on his face.

With Lucifer being so affectionate and loving, how could Sam keep hating them? His biggest fear was that he would be appalled and disgusted - he surely didn’t expect this kind of acceptance. And if Lucifer could love his horns, Sam was sure he could learn to love them too. After all, they did make him look much more demonic and he fit into his environment a lot better with them, didn’t he?


End file.
